


Moritori te salutant

by Flazam



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth and Percy not defined, Courtesan Piper McLean, Greek soldier Percy Jackson, Kinda history compliant, M/M, Senator Jason Grace, Time and real personality may be confusing, please don't mind them, secret conspiracy, they are open to interpretation lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flazam/pseuds/Flazam
Summary: After losing the battle of Pydna, Percy is brought to Rome where he will be one of the actors of a series of event that threatens the capital itself. How will he act for the city that slaughtered his people?
Relationships: Ambiguous Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 16





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-historical fanfiction, I tried to take off every contractions without it being too weird but eh. Character fromthe Riordanverse belong to Rick Riordan, I only own the plot of the story.  
> Please Don't hesitate to send me your impressions (but the story is 99% written so I can hardly change it lol) see you soon for part II

They had lost the battle, the Romans had won and now they were taking the survivors as prisoners, bringing them to Rome. Percy was one of them, his body still marked after the battle with several cuts from blades, bruises and a noticeable limping, let’s say he had seen better days.  
Not far in front of him he saw the back of his friend Grover who was judged to be good enough for the Romans to keep him alive. Good Percy thought, if he could ever get away somehow he would make sure to save Grover along the away, Grover and Annabeth were the two people Percy would care the most about but the latter was out of his sight.

When they arrived in Rome several days later Percy was amazed, the Greek architecture was divine but Rome was breathtaking even if it hurt to admit it. However this feeling quickly fade away when the doors of the city opened and the streets were full of people observing them, cheering their legionnaires, hooting their prisoners… he felt ashamed, he quickly glances at Charles beside him who did his best to keep on a brave face.  
The Legate lead the parade – because that is what it really was. Across all the city and only stop in front of a huge building similar to the ones they had back in Greece, that only made Percy all the more angry, how did these Romans scums dared copy their art? There again people would watch them, stare at them except that they looked somehow… more important with their white robes and their sheet draped around them.

“Senate of Rome!” the legate exclaimed “May I present to you the proof of our final victory in Macedonia!” he said gesturing his hand over the large group. 

They all applauded in response. A man came to the legate and they disappeared while another man took over the lead. Percy looked through the crowd and eventually locked eyes with a man, younger than the others, clapping very slowly, he wouldn’t take his gaze off of Percy, detailing him.  
The soldier sent them into what seemed to be the holding cells, he looked over and caught Annabeth’s stormy eyes, a glimpse of determination inside them. The next second she tried to make a run for her life but a guard caught her within the five first feet. He raised a leather rope above his head and Percy went mad.

“No!” he yelled getting out of the guard’s hold and rushing to her side. “Do not harm her! By the grace of the gods I implore your mercy." The guard watched him, weighing his demand and then lowered his rope.

Percy helped Annabeth to get on her feet, she had a few scratches but overall she was okay thanks the gods. The guard that had threatened Annabeth pushed them toward the cages and locked them in with a few faces they could recognize.

“If we ever have to hear complains about you again I will not be so gentle this time.” he warned. He fixed the keys to his belt and left, leaving the prisoners alone in their cages.

There wasn’t a word inside, just the sound of the roman citizens living their life as if nothing happened now that the parade was over. Percy let himself fall back and leaned against the grid of his cage. His feet were hurting after walking so much, and the injury he had during the fight did not heal, he should have been more careful, he should have fought better, he should…

“You should stop blaming yourself for the defeat of our entire city Percy.” Grover advised. “The Romans were better prepared and took you by surprise, you had no chance.”

“But we should have, if the gods were on our side we should have won.”

“They are, you are alive, they let you survive so you could fight another day. They led you to Rome so you could avenge our people.”

Percy did not respond, he only thought about what this could mean. Did the gods wanted to play the long game? Or had they just abandoned their preachers? He had no answer, he was angry. Angry at the gods, angry at himself, angry at the Romans. They had destroyed his land, his home, now he had to take revenge.

Maybe the Romans weren’t ruthless monsters after all, they treated Percy and the other prisoners decently… well as decently as a prisoner could be treated. They brought them a meal during the day and a fruit at nightfall if they were docile.  
So of course at first Percy didn’t get this privilege being the smart mouth he was he thought it was a good thing to do to spit in the guard’s face the first day, or insult his father the second… et caetera. Annabeth would just shoot desperate glances at him occasionally.

“Percy, do you think we will find our freedom someday?” she asked one night where the moon was high and lit up the cells. The young man opened his eyes and sat up deep in his thoughts.

“It has been weeks since we arrived to Rome… but I do not lose hope Annabeth. I may be losing my faith someday but my hope is stronger than anything. One day all of us will be free I promise you.”

He watched over her, she was beautiful under the moonlight, it was unfair for her to be kept captive she had enough wit to survive on her own or blend in or even ride back to Greece. He would be the first person he would release with Grover, those two were the most important.

The next morning a man came to unlock Percy’s cage, he quickly chained him and dragged him out, Percy squinted his eyes due to the sunlight. The man pushed him a little so he would walk and they made their way toward a semi-round structure, open to the sky similar to a Greek amphitheater .

“What is it?” Percy asked.

“The arena. I have been told you are a good fighter, maybe you will be able to impress someone and become their slave.”

This thought was infuriating and made Percy’s blood boil. As if. However he was glad to be able to fight a little. Some people helped him prepare for his first fight, since he was new he could not have much but he didn’t need a lot anyway. He just took a sword and a shield, that’s all he needed. He concentrated the little faith in the gods he had left and addressed them a quick prayer.

“Help me get through this… for my people.” he murmured.

Entering the arena Percy only heard noises of hundreds of people talking at the same time. The arena was full and people were pressed against each other, at least in the lower parts, it was funny for Percy to see that even in those games the distinction between the poor and the rich was still clear.

Percy’s first enemy was a man way too thin to be in good health who only carried a small shield, this was no fair fight, Percy almost wanted to let the guy have the advantage but deep down he knew that if he did this he would get in trouble, and right now his survival was more important than anything, he was out of his cage that was the greatest improvement of the last weeks, a step toward freedom. They turned to a man sitting on a little throne and salute.

“Morituri te salutant.” they said as instructed before they entered the arena.

Percy tinted his sword against his shield and the two of them started circling around the arena , eyeing each other. He waited for his opponent to charge him to get out of the way and launch several attacks with his sword, not letting the time to the man to catch his breath. Finally Percy kicked out his leg to make him fall, but the wound to his ankle made him wince, pointing the end of his blade to the ground for support.

The other man took advantage of that short period of time to get up and smack Percy with his shield, he spat a link of blood. He got kicked in the stomach, his vision became all fuzzy. He remembered his city in flames, his fellow soldiers lying on the ground their lives taken away from them, the screams of the women and children… he had found what could drive him during the battles, he got up almost jumping, and struck his enemy until he would lie on the ground. He would watch over the public who lowered their thumb. To put an end to the match, Percy pierced the man with his sword without remorse.

From atop Senator Jason observed the fight without grand interest, he was not thrilled by the gladiators fights, they were in his opinion a waste of time and resources. But he had to attend them, the Senate had already made an exception by letting him in he couldn’t allow himself to give any reason to the other senators to conspire against him.  
So he did his best to focus on the fights. Jason recognized the gladiator that won all his fights so far, it was a Greek. He remember seeing him during the parade of legate Concilius, he was now much thinner, his hair falling on his face, grease and dirt all over his body. The senator was aware of the prisoners and slaves conditions and he would be a hypocrite to say that slave ownership was gross since he had some himself at his residence but he did his best not to call them slave and treat them right.

The Greek won a fight against a mirmillon that provoked a wave of cheers and screams, taking Jason out of his thoughts. He applauded clearly impressed by his strength despite his poor health and physical condition.

Soon Percy’s fight came to an end. Good, he was exhausted, panting to catch his breath. The organizer came to Percy clapping and congratulating him for his performances. He started to talk to him about sponsors and how to win favors but they were interrupted by a man draped in a sheet.  
It was a tall blond man, young with a determined look on his face. Percy guessed he put on that face for people to take him seriously despite his young age, whatever that man was doing.

“Senator, to what do I owe this pleasure?” the organizer asked.

“I will take him.” the man… the senator, simply said in a monotone voice. “How much do you want?”

The fight organizer’s eyes widened, then his brows furrowed in confusion. He looked at the senator then at Percy shaking his head.

“He only fights, I did not know you were in need of more guards at your villa.”

“I am not. Think about it this way, it will be less of a charge for you now.”

Percy did not quite understood what was happening but he could guess the senator wanted to buy him, and when you buy someone it was generally not for his good. The master of the arena argued with the other man about how it was impossible to buy a gladiator loved by the public, but the senator was having none of it, his face still blank. He just dropped a purse full of gold and silver.

“The Greek is yours. I hope you will find him a good use senator.”

The senator barely looked at him, focusing his gaze on Percy a hand behind his own back and the other extended to him.

“Come. I will lead you to my villa.”

Percy balled his fist, he had just been bought and he had no say in what was happening this was dehumanizing, he would rather die than live like this. For all he knew it might be the gods punishing his lack of faith.  
They walked to a chariot lead by horses and guided by what must be another of the senator’s servant. The senator climbed up to the booth and Percy followed him inside, the ride was silent and therefore long. 

The house was enormous, Percy had seen big houses before but this one… the senator’s family must be very powerful, there was no other explanation in a world where one’s power is measured by the size of his house and the number of slaves he owns.  
They entered the property guarded by several soldiers and a servant immediately showed up at their side offering food, the senator took some and eyed Percy expectantly, the latter was unsure of what to do, what did the Roman expected from him?

“Why do you not take some?” he asked visibly concerned.

“Because I do not wish to die poisoned.”

“Then I would die first.”

“A rotten fruit can not rot more.”

The other servant’s eyes went crazy and feared what their master would do to that insult but he did not react, he just analyzed the newcomer.

“I understand your fear, but trust me I wish you no harm. Look at the people you have seen so far, did they seemed imprisoned to you?”

“They did not seemed free.”

“And you are going to tell me that Greece did not had servants?” the owner added with a smirk. “I figured much. Greece and Italy are much more alike than you think. Come.”

Strangely his words felt right in Percy’s head, Italy’s whole system relied on a Greek base when you looked closer. And Percy had fought many Romans to say so by now. He followed the man whom he still ignored the name inside. He made him visit the whole residence along with the gardens, Percy remained silent, he did not planned to stay here long so knowing where the baths were was pretty much useless.

“Here you will not be considered a slave, if anyone who comes here makes you think so come find me immediately.”

“If I am not a slave, then what am I? How will you use me if not to obey you?”

“You will see in time. My name is Jason and as you may have heard I am a senator. Who are you?”

“I am… no more.” Percy answered defeated.

Who was he if he had no lands left to defend? Who was he if he had abandoned his gods and if they had abandoned him in return? Who was he if his friends and companions were still remained captives to the hands of the cruel Romans? He had no identity left, back in the arena he could have been a gladiator but here who was he going to be?

“You probably need a bath, what do you say we go to the therms and when we come back we also take care of your hair?”

“I do not need your pity!” Percy yelled out. “I am sorry I did not want to be so loud.”

“You did, but worry not. Come now, a bath will definitely relax you.”

Jason lead Percy to a relatively private therms, the place was mostly quiet except for a few people discussing in different parts of the bath. Percy undressed and went to the bath still limping from his injured ankle.

“I can have a doctor come to the villa if you desire.” Jason kindly offered, his blue eyes reflecting the lights in the water.

“The last thing I want is to be a bother, or to owe you.”

“If I were keeping numbers I would say you already owe me your life, but this is not how we will work, hm?”

Percy hated that man for being right, he seemed to always find the right words to say, how to turn the situation to his advantage. Then again Jason was a senator, a politician, it was his most useful weapon no wonder he knew how to master it.  
Despite the warm water Percy remained tense, he did not like being around so many Romans who only wanted to see his kind to Hades’s knees. He could tolerate Jason so far but the others… they would have spit in his face if they did not find that gross.

A man approached them and greeted Jason a little too happily for him to be totally honest, Jason seemed to knew that by the way his eyes squinted.

“Ah senator Jason a pleasure to see you! Is that a new acquisition?”

“I would prefer you not to refer to the people who live under my roof as acquisition, senator Gylcius.”

“Same difference my dear, you will find out soon enough. Maybe when you will reach the initial age required to enter the Senate, who knows?”

This man was getting on Percy’s nerves, he wished he could just tell him to go away but for all he knew that could probably lead him to a death sentence, so he kept his mouth shut and counted on Jason to be a better man.

“If you are twice my age and only got into the Senate last year I suggest you not to try to talk to me about wisdom, you know better than that. Now I would be glad if you could leave me to my bath senator.”

“Of course” the old man mumbled under his breath, leaving.

“So you bring your other servants here too?” Percy asked tentatively. He waited for an answer but Jason remained silent, getting up. The water that was chest-leveled was now reaching Jason’s waist allowing Percy to detail his body, his broad shoulders and muscular chest… he could have easily joined the Legion.

“Come, we are going to the tepidarium.”

“What is it?”

“The bath where we wash our bodies, the water is slightly warmer than here.”

Percy followed him in the room where slaves walked around with brushes, some of them were washing other people in the bath, Percy figured that was the treatment that awaited them. Instead Jason took a brush himself and put a hand on Percy’s shoulder, to which he instantly froze and tensed up.

“I am not going to harm you.” he assured. Jason passed the brush over Percy’s back making gentle moves in silence, he felt Jason’s breath on his naked skin. Slowly he relaxed a bit. “See? How does it feel to be cleared of dirt?”

“Do not expect me to return the favor.”

“I will not, it is far too soon. Go in the water I will join you soon.”

He did as such, he enjoyed his time alone to think about his situation, why was this Roman being so nice to him? Not treating him as an enemy or a slave but… as his equal? Percy felt this humiliating, if Jason did not think of him as a man he would give him a run for his money!  
As he said earlier Jason joined him, sooner than he thought with a furtive content smile on his lips, as a privileged man he probably had the occasion to enjoy these baths hundreds of times so why was he so happy about them? Or maybe it was just the usual effect they had on people but in this case Percy didn’t feel quite the same.

Eventually they made their way back to Jason’s villa where the owner still had not given orders to him, so he just sat on a bench, waiting. Waiting for what he had no idea. He went to found Jason reading a book, he did not looked up to him.

“So… all the members of the Senate are not happy about you being there?”

“Some of them are doubtful, they do not think someone so young should be entrusted with the role of senator. But why should I care? Most of them will soon die of a horrible disease or from the wine in their blood.” he answered harshly, his eyes still fixed on his book.

“Why?”

“The required age to be senator is thirty years old. As you know this is quite old when most of our men die at fifty.” He closed his book after a while. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Where are the servants quarters?”

For an obscure reason Jason laughed.

“You won’t be sleeping with the servants my dear, I will show you to your room.”

He led Percy to a different part of the villa and then to a room with all the accommodations of a palace, Percy first thought Jason was playing with him that couldn’t possibly be true.

“As I said, you are not a servant here. Think of it as… me being your host.”

“On that note.” pursued Jason. “Is there something I can do for you? You certainly came here with some friends.”

“I would not say I came here you see?” Percy replied sarcastically which made Jason offer an apology. “But… there are these people Annabeth and Grover… they don’t deserve what happens to them.”

Jason did not say anything, he just nodded more to himself than to Percy. The evening went by silently much to Percy’s confusion, he did not really knew what to do here in this unknown field. When the moon was high enough in the sky Percy went to the room Jason assigned him and laid back on the cushions before letting Morpheus take him.

The next day after Jason came back from the Senate he smiled apparently happy with himself but he did not say why… and Percy had not asked so…  
Jason also helped Percy dress, he gave him fresh clothes and asked a servant to take care of his hair. When it was done they looked like Jason’s… or any legionnaires, Percy did not like it and did not hesitate to share his thought.

“Thanks, I hate it.”

“People will leave you alone if you look like you lived here your whole life.”

“Why do you care so much about me?”

Jason did not answer, he had no particular reason he just did that was all that mattered to him. In his mind he did not need to give a justification to his tenant. He brushed the hair of the dark-haired boy off of his face and suppressed a smile.

“Maybe you can tell me your name this time? It would be easier, no?” Seeing that his attempt failed once again Jason quickly changed the subject. “I am inviting guests tonight in order to win votes for the Senate.”

“And what, I should stay in my room?” Percy asked.

“No I want you to be a part of it.”

“I hope you are not thinking this will drag me in your bed senator. How should I introduce myself anyway?”

“My husband.” Jason said with a playful smile. “This was a joke. Contrary to what you may think I am capable of not being serious from time to time. You can introduce yourself as you please but be consistent. But this is why I should know your name, what kind of host would I be if I don’t know who is under my roof?”

Percy hesitated for a second, he opened his mouth and closed it right after. Jason may be more likeable than the other Romans but he was still expecting for him to reveal his true nature. No man could be so composed all the time.


	2. The enemy within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short sorry!!

Early in the evening Jason’s guests started to arrive, most of them addressed a polite salutation to Percy even though he was a stranger to them… was it the power of the haircut?  
In a dress made out of silk he saw a woman he never thought seeing here, with her honey blonde hair Annabeth looked like a wild animal out of her territory, he rushed up to her side startling her.

“Annabeth, thanks the gods you are alive how did they release you?”

“This is all thanks to your new friend. He came telling the guard to release me and he brought me to a scholae.” she explained.

“What is that?”

“It is an establishment of women who calls men favors in different ways, the senator paid for me to come tonight.”

Percy’s blood only did one turn, as long as he would be alive he would not let Annabeth being touched by these gross Romans and their dirty hands, he scanned the room looking for Jason and made his way toward him his fists clenched.

“A problem dear?” he simply asked as if everything was normal.

“What game are you playing making my friend become a courtesan?! She is not someone you can play around with!”

“I know, this is why I entrusted Piper to take care of her. There are more ways to please the men of this city without taking your clothes off and she knows the ways. I am not stupid if she was not safe I would have brought her here.”

The Greek did not cooled down, he was still mad the senator did this behind his back thinking it would be a good idea. The least he could have done was warning him but apparently he was not worthy in his eyes, shocking.  
The man Jason was talking to eventually took an interest in Percy, he was not from here that was certain.

“I do not seem to recall seeing who in Rome before, who are you?”

“I…” Percy looked at Jason in distress who just raised a curious eyebrow. “I am a friend of Jason.”

“A lot of people call each others friends but their acts tend to prove otherwise, this is quite vague.”

“But that is all you need to know.”

The man finished his drink in one sip and eyed Percy suspiciously before taking his leave, Percy let out a sigh he did not know he was holding. Once again Jason made a comment about how he needed to know his name to avoid this kind of situation.

In the hall the guests gathered around to hear Annabeth play an instrument –Jason called that the citara. As she told a story that glorified the successes of the Romans conquests, it was impressive. Not only the way she played and singed but also the determination in her voice Percy almost thought she believed her words.  
Everyone applauded her as soon as she finished her songs and went back to drinking and eating. The two Greeks met halfway in the gardens to catch up a little.

“What happened when they released you? No one heard from you.”

“They brought me to the arena to fight, and the senator bought me.” Percy explained, Annabeth looked at him horrified she knew that would logically mean that Percy was a slave. “He brought me here and… took care of me. This was strange.”

“He does not seem like the others.”

“He is not, he has his way with words that even the other Romans do not have… do you know what Grover is becoming?”

The blonde bit her lips, blinking away the tears in her eyes. When she looked at Percy she could not take it any longer and broke out in tears, letting herself fall in her friend’s arms.

“They… they are bringing him to… to a slave camp, away from Rome.”

“What?! No!”

“Some of the others are brought there too, Lee, Charles, Travis… the Legion is expanding their domination.”

Words were not enough to describe Percy’s rage at this moment. He had made a promise to free Grover and now the Fates had made him unable to keep this promise, what had he done to deserve this punishment?

Inside Jason was discussing with Reyna who had a lot of connection to the Senate, that was quite remarkable for an unmarried woman with no brother or father in the politic life of Rome.

“I heard the Senate is accusing Lucius Æmilius of sympathy toward the Macedonians.”

“They are.” Jason confirmed. “This is why they commanded to be able to plunder the Greeks’ wealth. What do they want more? The walls of their houses?!”

“You seem to not agree with the majority of the senators.”

“We did enough of damages, we won the war. There is no need to such extravaganza.”

“The Sons of Mars would not agree with you… but I do.”

“Who are the Sons of Mars?” Jason asked dumbfounded.

Reyna watched over her shoulders making sure no one was close enough to them to eavesdrop their conversation.

“They are just a rumor.” she started, her voice low. “But apparently they are a group of people trying to throw Lucius Æmilius out of the consul’s seat.”

Jason frowned his brows deep in his thoughts, consuls were elected for a year. If this alleged cult was trying to start a coup they only had a few months left, and electing a suffecent consul from their ranks would be useless by the time they would manage to take Lucius Æmilius’ place.

“The next months will be interesting for Rome.” Reyna said with a grin.


End file.
